Generally, certain standards groups (USB-OTG, MHL, MIPI) have worked with the various mobile device industry manufacturers to set a common foundation for connecting with mobile devices. However, specific implementation of a common foundation is left up to the product manufacturer (ie. MHL specifies that for non-MHL source/sink it is beyond the scope of the specification). Mobile electronics companies currently implement connectivity using discrete solutions targeted at specific standards. For example, specific circuits, such as ASICS, are used to exchange signals with devices that do not conform to a particular standard commonly associated with a particular connector.